


forgive me sister

by vexingDevient



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Crimes, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gang AU, M/M, Parental Abuse, Petplay, Prositution, Sisters, Smut, Underage Sex Work, based on a fictionkin timeline, hooker nep, no stitches kurloz, runaway cats, so hmu if this yo time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexingDevient/pseuds/vexingDevient
Summary: Meulin runs away from her abusive home with Kurloz, and misses nepeta horribly.(based off my kin timeline so hmu if you're part of that)





	forgive me sister

tears streaked Meulins cheeks, her makeup running, as she booked it to her room. Her god-awful mother was screaming about something or another, and Meulin was grateful her precious little sister was out for the night. She clutched her pillow, dirty and without a case. Her room was not the cleanest, her mattress on the floor, without a sheet or pillowcase. clothes and stuffed animals littered the floor, as well as dishes and wrappers. She sobbed, trying to block out her mother still trying to yell at her from the kitchen.   
She jumped when she heard the tapping on her window. Sniffling, she wiped her eyes and made towards the window, opening it so her lover could come in. The black and white clown pulled her into his arms as soon as he climbed in, petting her hair. His voice, usually rough and intimidating, spoke to her gently.  
"Kitten, hey, what happened? Why is she still yelling?"  
"Purrloz, oh Purrloz... I... I dropped a plate and.."  
"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay, wanna know why?"  
Meulin sniffled, looking at her handsome Juggalo. "Why?"  
He let her go, hauling a bag through the window. "Because I brought my kitty some treats!"  
He knelt down and unzipped the bag, producing several cookies shaped like fish and some canteens, filled with various liquors.   
"Oh purrloz... you treat me so well.."  
He chuckled in a way that could come off as dark, but Meulin knew what that ment.   
She was going to be sore tomorrow


End file.
